


Lending A Hand

by TheCookieOfDoom



Series: Prompt Fills [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega/Omega, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: Jon Snow won't let any alphas near him when he goes into heat. Thankfully, Theon isn't an alpha.





	Lending A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Omega Theon/Omega Jon, with one of them in heat 
> 
> I am so sorry for the terrible title but I literally couldn't think of anything

"Mother, have you seen Theon? We were supposed to go riding, but I can't find him." Robb was troubled, Theon rarely blew him off like this, always seeking time alone with Robb even if he wouldn't admit it.   
  
"I haven't seen him in a few days. Have you checked the brothel?" Catelyn supplied unhelpfully.   
  
"Yes, I have, and no one there has seen him in a long time."

  
\---

  
"Theon," Jon moaned, drawn out and keening at the other's touch. Above him Theon smirked, stroking Jon's cock with light, teasing touches that were nowhere near enough. With hardly any effort he had gotten proud Jon Snow writhing beneath him like a two copper whore, begging for his touch. It wasn’t entirely Jon's fault, of course, his skin flushed and eyes clouded with heat. He was desperate for anyone to touch him and make him come undone. An alpha, preferably, but Jon was smarter than that. As desperate as he knew he would get, as much as he knew he would suffer, Jon would allow no alpha near him in the midst of his heat; he did not want to be marked and claimed against his will when he would be helpless to resist. 

That was exactly what led to the current situation, and arrangement between him and Theon. Theon was no alpha, instead an omega just like Jon. It was not unheard of for omegas to find heat partners in other omegas. For almost three years now, Jon and Theon had been spending heats together, taking care of each other. It was a strange dynamic between them, one that had slightly dampened the animosity that had previously plagued their rivalry, if only for the way they were so careful when the other was vulnerable like this.    
  
Theon was still cruel, though, just in other ways. He could not be considered a kind lover, with the way he teased Jon until the brunette felt like crawling out of his skin from how hot he felt. Nor could he be thought of as a particularly sweet lover, saying such filthy, horrible things to Jon. But Jon did think of him as an almost gentle lover lover, in his own way. Theon may go out of his way to hurt him during practice, and humiliate him whenever possible—as if that would gain him Robb's favor—but he'd never once hurt Jon here. Not more than he wished to be hurt, at least. Jon liked it hard and rough and that's how Theon loved to give it to him, taking out his frustrations in the most satisfying way.   
  
"Look at you," Theon drawled, teasing Jon's slick. loose rim with his fingertip. Between the two of them, Jon always got so much wetter. Likely because of how repressed he was all the time. "Desperate for my cock, mewling for it. You're no better than a whore." Jon whimpered, thighs spread wide in hopes of enticing Theon to touch him where he needed, even just a little bit. Just something to take the edge off. Theon pushed two fingers into him, biting his lip at how warm and slick and soft Jon felt inside.    
  
If Theon were an alpha, he would always have Jon on his knot. He would keep him chained to the bed and full of the potions that would put him into a never ending heat, keep him sweet and pliant like this all of the time. Unresisting to his touch, begging for it like the bitch he was. Jon would look so pretty, trussed up and naked and shivering with want, face soaked in tears, unable to get relief from his heat. That would only make him even more receptive to Theon's touch than he already was.    
  
"Please," Jon sobbed, and Theon knew he had been speaking out loud. "Pl-please, Theon,  _ please- _ " whatever he thought he was begging for, it didn't matter. Theon kissed him then, shutting him up, and moaned at the soft feel of Jon's lips. Everything about him was just so  _ soft  _ and  _ nice _ , it was a wonder Jon had gone unmated this long, regardless of being a bastard.   
  
"Fuck the Wall, you should become a whore," Theon said, panting. Then he could have Jon all the time. Jon's heat was finally worming its way into him as well. He could only ever last a few hours at most before being affected by it. "Service the proud brothers of the Night’s Watch like the omega slut you are. You would serve much better as someone for them to fuck than as a ranger." Perhaps that was too cruel, but Theon never knew when to shut up. He pushed Jon too far on more than one occasion, driving him to bouts of sullen pouting. More so than usual anyway. Jon sobbed again, and Theon busied his mouth with the brunette’s neck, biting and sucking marks into his smooth skin until Jon was biting back screams of pleasure. He always loved it when Theon marked up his neck, only ever getting wetter at the feel of teeth sinking into his flesh.   
  
Theon didn't like to dwell on how he knew Jon's body as well as his own.   
  
Jon was an incoherent mess, thrusting against Theon's fingers in an attempt to get them deeper, by the time Theon pulled them out to replace them with his cock. It wasn't really enough to satisfy Jon's needs. He was of a good size for an omega, bigger than average, but he would have no knot to swell inside Jon at the end of a good mating, tying them together. He liked to tell himself that it was much better this way, he wouldn't be forced to stay with Jon when they were done. If didn't matter, because he always did anyway.    
  
Jon pried his hands away from the furs they were fisted in to instead tangle in Theon's hair, thrusting his hips up to match his slow, deep thrusts. Theon let out an embarrassing keen at the way Jon scratched at his scalp and pulled at his hair, thankful that the omega was too out of it to notice.    
  
At times like these, a small, withered part Theon felt something like love for the young man beneath him. He told himself it was just because of the way Jon felt, tight and perfect around his cock. But if that was the case, he would leave as soon as he was spent.   
  
Theon could fuck for a long time, plowing Jon long after he had come. He should stop when Jon started crying from the overstimulation, pushing him away as much as he pulled Theon closer, but it was what he needed to dampen the heat for a little while. To be so completely worn out to make up for the lack of not having an alpha. Only then would Jon be granted a reprieve. 

It was a long time before Theon came, filling Jon with spurts of hot come, but still he was not done with him. Theon pulled out slowly, then stuffed Jon full of his fingers even as his thighs trembled. He leaned down to suck at Jon’s half-hard cock as he fingered his over-sensitive entrance, holding him down with his free hand on Jon’s hip when he tried to wriggle away. Jon would thank him later, when he was exhausted and aching but having had his heat only last half the time. 

When Jon came into his mouth, Theon tried not to enjoy the salty taste too much, finally withdrawing from Jon. He kissed the panting, twitching omega, letting him taste himself on Theon’s tongue before pulling away entirely and getting off the bed. He didn’t go far, only crossing the room to get a cup of water for Jon. With how wet he got, it was especially easy for him to get dehydrated during his heats, and part of the reason Theon stayed with him wasn’t only to fuck him, he also had to make sure he took care of Jon, the poor omega unable to do so himself like this. 

Jon accepted the water gratefully, drinking greedily when Theon held it to his lips. After two more cups, Theon was satisfied, and got back into the bed with Jon. He curled up close to Theon, nuzzling his chest with a soft sound that sounded like “thank you”. Theon couldn’t help but smile into Jon’s damp, messy curls, holding Jon close. Soon enough he was sleeping soundly in Theon’s arms, his skin having cooled somewhat. Theon tried to get some sleep as well, knowing that soon enough Jon would wake and want to be fucked through his bed once more; he could hardly complain about that. He liked this Jon best. 


End file.
